Someone she deserves
by MissRiggins
Summary: they first saw each other when her cousin brought her to his house were her cousin had been staying. She was hurt in more ways then one and maybe he can help her heal. Maybe he can fill the empty parts of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Months have passed by after the Slade incident. And I feel some what empty and alone. Digg is busy with Lyla and the little digglet and I honestly couldn't be more happy for them. Laurel and Oliver didn't wast any time getting back together after evey thing that had happened. I'm not going to lie it kill to see them together after what Oliver said, but let's face it I never had a chance when it came Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen. The only upside to this is that everyone in the office has seem to be nicer and are believing me when I tell them noting ever happened between me and Oliver everything is some what getting back to normal... but it still hurts.

Know one can see through the fake smiles it hurts to think that after two long years of working together he would be able to tell when I'm lying. Dick doesn't even have to see me to know that am not okay and that everything is slowly starting to get to me. I've been talking to my cousin that lives in Gotham more often then not. We never saw each other much growing up but we were always close he always called when I was at MIT and I called to help him through his parents death. Other then my mother he was always there in anyway he could he is my cousin but like my older brother.

* * *

><p>We were going under cover again to stop a drug ring. I was wearing a tight fitted skirt and a red button up top that was tucked in with black heals and red lip stick. The drug rings cover was at a local bar. I just finished putting on my ear peace when I heard. " Are you sure Felicity you two don't have to do this" I was Diggle obviously. "It's fine Laurel has never been in the field with up before she need some one that I knows what they are doing.. Um ... I mean you know that your doing so does Oliver .. I just meant with"" Felicity I know what you meant." He said with a soft smile "Can we just get this over with I just want to go home and eat mint chocolate ice cream."<p>

* * *

><p>in the bar<p>

"Guys were is she she was so pose to be back by now " I asked into the ear peace

"just go look for her Felicity..NOW." Oliver said with anger in his voice that much was clear.

so I started to walk down the hallway to wards the back doors were Laurel so so pose to be. Once I get outside I hear a small voice for behind me "F-Felicity" I turn to see Laurel tear faced. "Laurel what happened are you okay god are you hurt?" "Felicity don't move please " she said in a shake voice. I turned around and saw a man with a gun "give me your bag NOW.. NOW!" He yelled I just backed up next to Laurel and then tossed him my bag "You have what you want now please let us go... We won't tell anyone" I tried to assure him. I took a step forwards with my hands up showing I meant no harm then BNAG... Was heard all around us. I was not sure what had happened one second im standing looking at the make the next I am trying to keep my eyes open while I hear familiar voices scream and call for help then it all went black.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Oliver's P.O.V<p>

I'm walking up and down the hall way in the ER. I just finished cleaning my hands of her blood. I promised that I wouldn't let her get hurt. But that's what happened and I can't help but think that it was all my fault. I love her what I said to her at the Mansion wasn't a lie but she could never be with me. She's too good for me. I love Laurel too I always have and will she is what kept me going on the island. But I can't help but think if I were to loose Felicity I might loose part of myself too. I walk up to Laurel to give her a assuring kiss. Then I look up to see Diggle, Thea and Roy all there and they were walking up to something behind me, I looked at the doctor. " , we were able to keep her stable, She had lost a lot of blood if we didn't get to her when we did we might have lost her. She is very lucky" "when will be able to see she!"Thea asked the two have become very close after Thea came back home. "You all can go now, she won't be able for a few hours, excuse me I have to call he next of kin.

Gotham City

Everything was right in Gotham and in Wayne Manor. The major criminals in the city have been captured and everyone in the city was safe. In Wayne manor we there was a dinner. Being held by Bruce, the conversation was light with the mayor and commissioner talking about a gala to raise money for the city and it's police force. Everything was put to a halt when my cell phone began to ring. Planing on ignoring the call i apologized for its disruption when I looked at the caller I.d. I felt my heart drop and face turn white. I did not ask if it was alright for me to talk the call at the table. The line was silent for a moment and I looked up to see everyones eyes on me all filed with worry. "Hello is this Dick Grayson." "Yes it is who is speaking" I say trying to keep my voice strong. "This is doctor Scott. I'm calling because you are marked as Miss. Felicity Smoak's next of kin" " yes what happened to her?" I asked trying to stay calm " she was sent in because of a gun shot wound to the abdomen. We were able to keep her stable but she lost a lot of blood. would you be able to make it out to sterling anytime soon?" "Yes I'll get there soon,bye." Was all I said before I hung up. I look to Bruce ignoring the other looks of confusion and said "can I use the jet?" "Yes" I was about to get up and leave when Bruce asked me "Dick what happened" I look at the door I so desperately needed to get to and said. " My cousin Felicity.. I'm.. She was shot earlier tonight they were able to keep her. Stable." "The jet should be ready now if you need anything ask." "Bruce.. Is it alright if she stays Hereford a while?" I ask "there is no easy in hell I'm leaving he in starling now." "I'll get a room reach be safe." "Thank you" with that I left to get the last family I had left .


	2. Chapter 2

_Few hours later on Starling City_

_Everyone was in the waiting room because the Doctor said that they should let Felicity rest. The doctor said she would be better in know time but that didn't calm any nerves. The only this that would do that would be for Felicity to open her blue eyes for everyone to see. "She should be awake by now, the doctor said a few hours it's been longer." Oilver said "she should be awake any minute now calm down ." Dig answered_

_ "Were is she! Felicity Smoak what room is she in?" "Sir she is in room 133 it's right down the hall, she should be awake soon you am go see her." They heard from down the hall. The attention was turned to a well built man with the same eyes as Felicity. Dick ran right pass them not sparing a glance back. They all followed him to her room, he was already in there next to the bed. _

_"Lictiy, please wake up I'm right here everything is gonna be alright." They were all standing at the door in no one said anything."hmmm, Dick?" They heard Felicity say quietly.'who's Dick' Oliver thought. "What are you doing here.." She said sitting up slightly, with her hand still in his."Not that I'm not happy to see you... It's that .. You know you live all the way in Gotham?!" "Bruce let me use the jet when I found out that you were shot." "Felicity... What the hell happened?" " I really don't remember much just laying on the ground after I got shpt and waking up." Felicity said with tears in her eyes. " hey.. Hey it's alright everything will come back to you later just relax.. Okay?" Dick said while whipping away the tears that fell."I'm not leaving you here alone in Starling, okay Bruce said I can bring you to Gotham and you could stay in the Manor with us till your bette. Would you want to come?" He asked with a sad smile. Felicity just weekly nodded . _

_"who the hell are you" Oliver said with a growl. Dick stood up with anger in his eyes. "her family, what does it concern you." Dick said knowing who he was talking to. He was never a fan of his baby cousin working with the Arrow. "she concerns me!" Oliver said while stepping forward. But Diggle held him back putting his hand out to Dick. " my name is John Diggle, we are friends of Felicity's we got to her after she got hurt. I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions." Felicity smiled were she watched her closest friend interact with her cousin. Dick shook his hand " Dick Grayson, I heard a lot about you for Felicity I know you too are very close." " if you don't mind me asking why do you what her to go to Gotham with you?" "Aside from my aunt, Felicity is the only family I have left and I'm not loosing her any time soon, even if it is to someone who wears green leather." Dick said with a smirk "there is now way in hell I'm letting her go with you, she's just fine here." Oliver said getting even angrier them before. "Ollie just let her go he is her family." Everyone but Oliver seemed to notice that after the Slade incident Felicity tried to get along with Laurel. But Laurel didn't like Felicity near 'her' Ollie. "Oliver I think I should go for a while, I'll miss you guys and I'll call but there are some things I need to... To work out. I'll be back I promise that." Felicity said with tears in her eyes. "How about you spend time here with everyone and then well leave. I'll go to your apartment and pack a few bags and you tablet and lab top. That sound good." Felicity nodded as Dick left And closed the door behind him._

_"how the hell did he know about me being the hood?" Oliver growled_

_"he figured it out, it was easy for him to tell to." Felicity said like it was nothing. she ended that topic with Oliver before it got worse and turned to Roy. "Roy can you please get me and Thea a pint of Mint chocolate chip ice cream so w. Can get started on our movie watching" she said as Thea went to lay down next to Felicity on the bed. As Roy left he mumbled sure. Everyone else sat down around the room._

_"Felicity..." "Yes Thea." " why didn't you tell me you had a hot cousin" Thea said with a smirk. Felicity just shook her head as she watched the movie._

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later at <em>

_"God I'm going to miss you, while your away I hope you have fun ... Yon know once your all better. Meet someone" she mumbled the last part " I will" Thea was the last person she had to say by to. The good by with Oliver was awkward to say the least. He wouldn't even look at her. Everyone else was sad to see her go but is you looked close enough you could see Laurel smirk. _

_Once Felicity sat n the plain Oliver was already walking away with Laurel. She waved one last time before the jet took off._


	3. Chapter 3

**_In Gotham _**

_The poet touched down in Gotham 45 minutes ago. The drive to Wayne manor was almost 30 minutes. It didn't take long for Felicity to fall asleep in the car. It had been a long day. Dick wondered how so many things happen to Felicity and she is still able to be such a kind person._

_Felicity put her faith in Oliver Queen and she got hurt over and over again. This is the last time Dick would let her get hurt by the Arrow ever again._

_As they pulled up to Wayne manor it was just past 11p.m. Dick turned off the engine and got out the car. Not wanting to wake up Felicity he opened the passenger door and carefully lifted her up. She looked so breakable but she was any but those things._

_Dick turned around to see Alfred getting Felicity's bags. He looked at her with a smile "I still don't under stand how someone and hurt a girl that looks as kind as she dose." Then Dick slowly started to walk behind Alfred and replied. "I don't under stand it ether." _

_As they enter the house they are welcomed to the sight of Bruce and the commissioner standing there with a glasses in both of their hands."Take her to her room then we'll talk ." Was what Bruce said. Dick simply nodded. _

_As he pulled the sheets over Felicity he could just hope she won't have to deal with anymore hurt._

_Dick made his way back to were Bruce and the Commissioner were. " how was she when you got there?" Asked the commissioner. "She suffered a lot of blood lost, she was lucky, is she got to the hospital any later she wouldn't be here." Dick looked at Bruce " she is all I have left from my blood family. We are cousins but are more like brother and sister." He turned to look out the window. "Other then your help Bruce, she was the only thing that kept me going after they died. And I was the same for her when her scum bag of a father left her... I'll do what ever it takes to keep her safe." With that Dick went to his own room it get rest. Tomorrow he would hang out with his baby cousin. _

* * *

><p>In the Arrow Lair<p>

As soon as everyone got to the lair the first thing everyone did but Laurel was look at Felicity's set up. Looking back now they see how much work the blonde I.T girl put into this place. Laurel walked by everyone and went right up to the chair normally the blonde sat in and sat right down. That action angered most of the people in there. Mostly Roy and Thea that both looked up to Felicity as a sister they both never had. And seeing Laurel do that was like finalizing what happened. Felicity was shot helping Laurel and you could pretty much see how happy Laurel was that the I.T girl was gone. She was smiling so much that you would think that her jaw and cheek bones were about to snap.

"You could at least pretend that your a little bit sad that she's gone." Thea snapped

"Thea.." Oliver warned but Thea just ignored him.

"No OllieI get to be mad! I almost lost a friend... No I almost lost a sister a few hours ago and you bitch of a girlfriend is acting like she won the lottery!"

" ahh Ollie are you really gonna let you little sister say that about me?" Laurel shrieked

"Thea please apologize to Laurel... You know Felicity is going to comeback soon." He said as he walked to his arrows. All the while Dig and Roy were watching from the mats.

"Do you really believe that Ollie, because I don't not after everything if I were her I sure as hell wouldn't." "she's coming back." Oliver answered with a small growl

Thea just shakes her head. " trust me Ollie I want her to but come one after Slade you ran to Laurel with open arms while Felicity had to cope by her self the fact that she was almost kill again. Then she put on a brave face every time she was around you two and excepted Laurel into the team." " she tried to be happy trust me I know how hard she tried, but it's sort of difficult to be happy when the newest member of the grope is trying to push you out of it."

"Thea..stop." He said

"No Ollie I love you but I watched my best friend lose her happiness bit by bit to except her that thing you call a girlfriend." She said as she pointed to Laurel. "I hope Felicity can find some that brings her happiness because let's face it she deserves it."

"God Thea I'm sorry I.. I didn't no what was going on how unhappy she was here." Oliver said looking down "it's not your fault you girlfriend was jealous of her and made her feel left out." Thea said while hugging her big brother. "I was not jealous of that...that nerd like she was clearly trying to steel you away from me Ollie." Laurel said with that said everyone left the lair because they could not look Laurel and hear her lies. Oliver just stood there and looked at her "Felicity would never have done that she just wanted me to be happy with you and I would never cheat on you again." "God I'm sorry Ollie for doubting you.." She said while hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next day in Gotham _**

_She woke up feeling tired. Nothing that coffee can't fix but still tired non the less. Her hole abdomen was throbbing with a very uncomfortable pain. She looked around the room she was in. She was in a king sided bed with a soft white bed spread that had black patterns and flowers on it, the pillows matched also. _

_She slowly and carefully sludge her legs out if e bed onto the floor. She started to the balcony with a wince as she walked. Keeping the balcony door closed because she didn't know what is like out side she just looked out the window._

_Looking outside she noticed how it wasn't as gloomy as it normally was in Gotham. Maybe it might be a sign to how things might go here. _

_Turning away from the window Felicity looked for her bags but saw nothing and then she looked in the dressers and pulled out a new pair of underwear , a soft button up shirt that was a deep red and acid washed skinny jeans. Because she didn't want to have to wear a skirt just something that was comfortable. She slowly made ther way to the bathroom that was adjoined to her room and carefully got ready. _

_After she got ready she grabbed het cell phone and walked out her room. She step by step made her way down the stairs as she tried to ignore the pain she was in. She just hope that the hospital gave Dick medication that were similar to aspenss Digg gave her when she was shot the first time._

_She ended up in a huge living room, it had many works of art and a fire place. She started to wander around then heard a voice. "Ms. smoak , please come this way Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting for your arrival to start." "Umm sure, thank you mister ...um" a small smile came apon the face of the old English man "Alfred just Alfred miss." "Well then Alfred thank you and please call me Felicity." She said with a smile as they started to get walk. _

_They made it into what she presumed as the eating area, when she noticed a man was sitting next to her cousin but his back was facing her. He had dark hair, brod shoulders he seemed to be very well built. " ... Felicity your chair" "thank you Alfred." She said with a smile. Once Alfred left she noticed both men at the table were looking at her. "Good morning I'm Bruce." He said with a small smile. She couldn't take her eyes off him he was perfect. "Umm good morning guys. Um thank you for letting me stay here for a while your house its beautiful." " the plesure is all mine after Dick told me what happened I jus thought it would be better for you to be near him." Dick watched in amusement how Bruce and Felicity keep smiling at one another like idiots. he had never seen Bruce act like this before._

_'She's amazing' Bruce thougt to him self. He couldn't help but look at her. Her warm blue eyes were outstanding even behind her glasses, the way her hair fell over her shoulder in perfect waves. He was completely taken be her. Her voice pulled him out of his trance. "Umm Dick did you happen to get me any meds.." She was cut off by a woman screaming._

_"Felicity Smoak were the hell are you?" Felicity just looked down " oh no who told her?" A blond non other then Sara Lance stormed into the room. She instantly got Dicks attention, she was beautiful. Out of the Lance sister Felicity was alway closer even more so after Felicity had taken a bullet for her. _

_"I come back to Starling city to find out your not event in town but are in Gotham city after getting shot AGAIN!" _

_"I'm sorry sara I.. Um I was going to call I didn't know you were coming back." Felicity said looking down_

_"what the hell do you mean shot again? Felicity!" Dick said " I mean the blonde with the bullet wound took a bullet to save my life, what the hell were you doing in the field anyways!" _

_"Um there was tech work that had to be done but Laurel could do it. So I went to help because Oliver wanted me to keep Laurel safe. Then was a guy with a gun and yup." Felicity said in a rush wanting thus conversation to be over with._

_" Oliver should have never let my sister go in the field, she distracts him and looked what happened." She said as she pulled felicity in to a hug. she pulled back and asked "Fee um who are they?" She asked pointing to Dick and Bruce._

_ "Oh ya.. Right Sara this is my cousin Dick he's the one that said it would be better to get better away for you know..." She trailed of knowing that Sara knew exactly what she meant. "And this is Bruce Wayne, he is the man that owns the house that you just broke into." _

_"So now that we have settled thus matter, Miss Lance you are staying her for Felicity?" " yes if you wouldn't mind." "No I don't mind at all." _

_Minutes had passed by as everyone ate. "Sara.. I was you know thinking that you could um maybe train me. You know I don't want something like this to happen again..again like I would not want to get shot again." She said "even though I am catching up with you in the scar department " felicity said with a small giggle. "Ya ill train you... We can't keep getting our I.T. Girl hurt can we?" " no we can't." Bruce said._


	5. Chapter 5

It had only had been a short two weeks scene Felicity had first come to Wayne Manor and then Sara had showed up. She couldn't be any happier, Dick with the help of Bruce had convinced Felicity to move to Gotham permanently. When Dick first asked her to stay she felt very conflicted, because she felt that she had to go back to Starling City so that she could help with Team Arrow. Sara had helped her see that it would not be good for her to go back there. Because of how she was treated by Laurel, Felicity felt like she was not as important. Oliver made it clear that they had to watch over Laurel with any means during missions, but that is what got Felicity being shot.

It had been a few hours after Bruce and Dick left for starling, because then had both wanted to pack up Felicity's apartment. dick did not want Felicity going because he was scared that Queen would guilt her into staying in that city. Bruce came because dick had asked him for help but he also wanted to see the city were a girl with such a caring heart was hurt so bad. He wanted to know what had broke her so that he could fix her.

_**Starling City**_

''were should we start Felicity's apartment or work'' Dick asked

''I think we should go her work first, if this Diggle guy cares about Felicity as much as you two say then he might want to help us clear her place out... and plus i want to see queens face when he see's what it is he lost and his girl friend almost got killed'' Bruce said

Over the short time he has known Felicity he felt like she was the person that could fix the conflicted and broken man that he is. They had leader a lot about each other over the weeks. He saw that she blamed her self for her father leaving. So he told her that he had always held guilt over the loss of his mother and father those years ago. When people found out about his parents he was always given pity.

When he told Felicity he did not see pity he saw understanding.

As they made there way into the Queen consolidated building they did not stop at the front desk. They only stopped to wait for the elevator. They made there way to the top floor were Felicity's old desk was. No body was at the desk it seemed as if Queen was just waiting Felicity return. Bruce looked around and spotted queen with s women he assumed was the Girlfriend that got Felicity hurt. As Dick and Bruce put Felicity's stuff into a small box.

" What are you doing?" an angry Oliver asked with john and Laure behind him

" Well Queen we are getting my cousins things because she no longer works or lives in this city" Dick spoke with a small grin

"What do you-" oliver was cut off by Bruce giving him a letter of registration.

"You must be John Diggle Felicity has told me a lot about you" Bruce said

"You Bruce Wayne um how do you know felicity?" John asked

" Ya how is it that she of all people meet some one like Bruce Wayne?"

Dick and john both look like they want to say something but Bruce interrupted

"Well you see it turns out that my close friend happens to be her cousin" he gestures to Dick " And one day he gets a call at dinner saying that she was shot protecting someone who is clearly undeserving of her kindness... and yup that's how it happened" Bruce said almost scary calmly

Dick laughs humorlessly " could not have said it any better my self"

Dig speaks up " what do you mean that she dose not live here anymore?"

" Sara helped us convince her that she would be better off in Gotham were she is happier then she has been in a long time." " we came here to ask you Mr. Diggle if you would want to help us pack her things we get you are close."

"Ya sure i'll help.. But she is happy right in Gotham?"

"ya man this is the happiest i have seen her in a long time"

Bruce looks over at Oliver " I know all about you and what you do i put it together quick but i would think you of protected the others on your team no just her" he nods at Laurel.

With that they leave the office.


End file.
